After the Hug
by sheltie
Summary: A three part series. Takes place after Harry arrives at Grimmauld Place fifth year.
1. Chapter 1

**After the Hug**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: Took this from a suggestion from one of the people who reviewed After the First Task. This starts when Harry arrives at Grimmauld Place and enters the room that his friends are in. This is a part of my After series.**

**Chapter 1**

Harry entered the room and was immediately engulfed by a pair of arms. All he could see was brown hair that smelled of vanilla. He knew right a way who it was, his best friend Hermione Granger. His arms wrapped around her. He felt her stiffen for a second then tighten her hold on him. When they parted Ron was staring at them with an odd look.

"Hey Ron" Harry greeted

"Hey mate, good to see you" Ron said though he didn't sound like he meant it

"Oh Harry, I'm so glad you're alright, I was so worried" Hermione said now standing close beside him

"I'm fine Hermione, now that I'm here" Harry said staring right her and conveyed a message with his eyes that only she could understood

Hermione smiled and nodded as she wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and held tight

Ron frowned at this and Ginny looked curious at this movement

"So, where are we?" Harry asked

Harry was told that this Grimmauld place, the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, an organization set up to handle Voldemort. Though he found out that they've been in the dark in what was discussed during the meeting even though they tried to listen in.

"You mean you don't know anything?" Harry asked in a frustrated tone

The others shook their heads

"We've tried Harry, believe me we've tried" Hermione said quickly hoping to avoid an explosion

Harry sensed what Hermione was doing and knew it wouldn't do any good to get mad, especially at her.

"I know Hermione, I just tired of being kept in the dark. I spend a good part of the summer isolated from you guys" Harry said a bit exasperated

"Harry, I never wanted to do that, but they told us we couldn't say anything in case the letter was intercepted" Hermione said soothingly

"I know Hermione, but it was so frustrating" Harry said sighing

Hermione's arm around Harry's waist tighten and she brought her other one to wrap around his torso as her head rested on his chest.

Ron was now getting somewhat upset, but his sister held him down

Later the teens went downstairs to find that it was time for dinner. The twins made their appearance by apparating in front of them and scaring Mrs. Weasley to death.

"Just because you two can do magic doesn't mean you should do it all the time" Molly said scolding the twins

The twins shrugged and decided to levitate the cauldron of soup that was made for dinner. Molly was shouting at them to be careful and scolding them at the same time. Dinner was nice as Harry greeted Sirius and Remus. He sat down with Hermione quickly taking the seat close to him and moving her chair as close as possible to him without being on top of him.

"So what is this Order?" Harry asked

This caused silence to descend across the table; the giggling that was going one with Tonks turning into a pig snout to amuse Ginny stopped.

"Nothing you should worry about dear" Molly said

Harry didn't like this answer

"I think it should concern me Mrs. Weasley, seeing as I'm one of the few people who's face Voldemort and lived" Harry said

Gasps and winces were heard and seen throughout the table when the name was said. Harry noticed that Hermione wasn't one of them and this made him feel happy for some reason.

"Harry dear, you are too young to worry about this stuff. Let the adults handle it" Molly said chided

Sirius looked ready to say something, but Harry beat him to the punch.

"Really Mrs. Weasley, I've faced Voldemort when I was fifteen months old," everyone winced at the name, "and when I was eleven I faced him again and saved a magical artifact that could've revived him. In my second year, I faced him again and a sixty foot basilisk also. And just this past year I faced Voldemort in the graveyard and was able to duel him to a draw" Harry said

Everyone at the table was quite shocked as they had no idea that Harry had done all of this. Hermione who was sitting by Harry looked at him with pride and love.

"Blimey Harry, you did all that?" George asked

"Well I'm not sure about how long the basilisk actually was since I didn't have time to measure it, but it was quite large" Harry said

No one at the table was sure what to say. Molly wanted to set Harry straight and keep him out of stuff that the adults should deal with. Fred and George looked at Harry with new appreciation. Arthur looked deep in thought. Tonks couldn't believe what she just heard and knew that she probably couldn't face what Harry had even as a fully trained auror. Moody was looking at Harry with thoughts of a possible training program for the lad. Sirius looked pissed at what his godson had to go through and was already wanting to rip into a certain old man. Remus was quite surprised and knew that Harry was good, but this blew him away. Ron wasn't happy as he heard Harry spout off all that he's accomplished. Ginny smiled as she thought of Harry saving her, but she was over her crush as she could see that she really stood no chance in getting Harry because a certain brunette that was sitting very close to her savior. Hermione was beaming with pride, she knew that Harry wasn't boasting about what he's done, he was just stating that he should be treated as an adult since he's gone through things that no adult wizard has ever gone through.

After dinner Hermione pulled Harry into the library for a talk.

"What is it that you want to talk about Hermione?" Harry asked

Hermione didn't say a thing, but pulled him over to a sofa and had him sit down before she herself sat. This confused Harry, but knew better than to say anything. He knew that Hermione brought him here for a reason and she'd tell him once she's ready.

"I was so worried about you, Harry, I don't think I've ever been this worried before. I wanted so much to tell you what has been going on here, but they looked at my letters to make sure I wouldn't put anything that would be used against us. I didn't even have a week with my parents when they came and took me here," at this point Hermione had tears in her eyes and Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione, "but I promised myself this, when you came I'd tell you everything that I've been wanting to tell you since second year"

Hermione looked up at this point. Harry could see tears in her eyes and he wiped them away with the pads of his thumbs. Hermione sighed as she felt Harry gently stroke her cheek.

Neither knew the position they were in and how it could be construed to look like a couple in a comforting embrace, none of that mattered to them at all.

"Hermione, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Harry asked

"I love you Harry, not like how a sister would love a brother, no, this is a romantic kind of love" Hermione said softly

Harry was in complete shock. His best friend that he's known for the good part of his life loved him. He didn't know what to think as no one has ever used the 'L' word on him. It made his heart surge and he felt an emotion he never felt before. Did he love Hermione the same way?

"You don't have to say anything Harry, I know you don't feel the same. I just thought you ought to know" Hermione said now looking down

Harry had no idea what to think. He thought that Hermione had a thing for Ron, but obviously he was wrong. But what was his feelings for her, he knew he liked her, heck she was his best friend after all. But when it came to love he had no idea what it felt like since he never had any before. He thought about his crush on Cho and he knew that if he had to choose between the two girls he'd always pick Hermione. He knew Hermione. Knew what made her angry, happy, sad, and how to make her laugh. This then got him thinking about his feelings for Hermione more and that is when he realized that he did have more than friendly feelings toward her, but was it a crush or something more?

"Hermione, I don't know what to say to you since I've never knew what love is, but I know what I feel for you is something that I would always like to have" Harry said

Hermione saw this as an opportunity to get Harry to love her since he didn't say anything that otherwise. That was her goal, she was going to get Harry to love her.

"Don't worry Harry, I will help you through this, like I do on everything else" Hermione said and she smirked at the last bit

Harry chuckled at that

Harry smiled and Hermione smiled right back. They both leaned into each other then sensing which way their heads would go they tilted to the right angle and both had their first kiss.

It was amazing, Hermione had read all about what your first kiss should be like and she had to say that this paled in comparison in anything she had read. There was no fireworks going off in her head, but she knew it felt right. She tasted fresh air, which she thought was impossible to taste, she also tasted treacle tart and a hint of pumpkin juice too. This mixture was intoxicating and she can definitely say that she had a new favorite flavor. Harry was in a whirlwind of taste himself. He could taste parchment, ink, and vanilla, which was so distinctly Hermione that he reveled in it. When they broke apart they were both breathless, but very happy.

They headed for bed knowing that this was the start of something that could, no, will last for the rest of their lives.

The next morning Harry woke up feeling better than he ever felt before. He had a girlfriend. He showered and changed leaving Ron to sleep in some more. When he left the room he found Hermione waiting for him.

"Morning Harry" Hermione greeted smiling

Harry smiled, "morning Hermione"

The two headed downstairs to find Sirius and Remus in the kitchen. Remus looked up and a smile curved on his lips.

"Padfoot, remember the morning after James and Lily got together?" Remus asked

"Yeah, what about it Moony?" Sirius asked looking up from the newspaper

Remus nodded to the door and Sirius looked up and his eyes widen. There in the doorway was Harry and Hermione and they were holding hands and smiling at one another. They looked just like James and Lily the morning after they got together. Both smiling at one another and holding hands. Just enjoying the moment together.

"Bloody hell" Sirius shouted

This of course shattered the teens' little moment

"Morning pup, morning Hermione" Remus said chuckling at his friend's expression

"Morning Remus, Sirius" Harry and Hermione said

Harry pulled out a chair for Hermione and she gave him a smile as she sat down

Breakfast went well and when Ron came down his mind was only on food so he didn't notice the little gestures that Harry and Hermione made towards one another. Molly, however did and she wasn't very happy about it. She wanted her daughter to be with Harry as she saw it as the perfect match, Hermione could be pushed off on her youngest son since the boy needed a strong woman to keep on the straight path.

"Come on Harry, we should see what homework you've done" Hermione said

Harry nodded

"Bloody hell Hermione, Harry just got here and you're already pushing homework," Ron shouted with his mouth full of food

"I just want to see if Harry needed any help with his since I wasn't there to help him and don't talk with your mouthful Ronald it's rude" Hermione said

"Blood mental" Ron murmured

Hermione glared at Ron and if it wasn't for Harry's hand on her back you'd have seen hexes flying out of Hermione's wand right at a pig of a redhead.

"Come on Hermione, I do need your help on Snape's essay" Harry said guiding his girlfriend away

Hermione just followed Harry out without word to the redhead.

When they left Ron decided to go too since he was full. Ginny followed Ron to make sure he left Hermione alone. That left the three adults alone in the kitchen.

"Damn, Harry has Hermione controlled" Sirius said

"I wouldn't put it that way Sirius, Harry just knows how to defuse Hermione's temper" Remus said

"Well whatever it is Harry and Hermione remind me of James and Lily" Sirius said smiling

Remus nodded smiling also

"Oh that's nonsense, if anything, my Ginny is more suitable for Harry" Molly said jumping in

"Molly, are you out of your mind, Harry doesn't even know Ginny" Sirius said

"So, they look more like James and Lily" Molly stated

Sirius shook his head, but Remus was the one to answer.

"Molly, Ginny may look like Lily, but she doesn't have Lily's intelligence, which Hermione has. Not to mention that Harry looks like he's made his choice" Remus said

"He has not, they are young. What he has with Hermione is just a thing, it will pass" Molly said firmly

Sirius shook his head, "Molly, you have no clue about the Potter men, do you? When a male Potter sets his eyes on the girl he wants, he's relentless in the pursued and when he gets the girl he's totally committed to her for the rest of his life"

Molly didn't look convinced

"Molly, if you do anything to disrupt Harry and Hermione's relationship I will personally hold you responsible" Sirius said firmly

Meanwhile Harry and Hermione were sitting at one of the tables looking over Harry's homework.

"Harry, you've done a good job so far, but I think you can do better" Hermione said

Harry nodded

The two worked on their homework in silence when Ron came in and slammed his books on the table to get the couple's attention.

"Need your help Hermione" Ron said with a bit of a grumble

Hermione didn't look happy and Harry grasped her hand from underneath the table to sooth her some.

"What do you need help with Ron?" Hermione asked holding back her temper

Ron pulled out a nice stack of parchment

"Ron, that's all of the homework that was assigned this summer" Hermione said

"I know, I just haven't gotten to it" Ron said sullenly

Hermione huffed

"Ron, you had time to do it, if Harry was able to do his at his relatives' than you could've have done yours or at least started" Hermione said

Ron's ears went red

"Well sorry, that I'm not as good as Harry than, I have better things to do than mope and whine" Ron said

This of course was another thing stupid to say as Harry than became angry.

"Ron, shut your mouth, you have no idea what I have faced" Harry said keeping his temper in check

"Oh spare me Potter, you act all high and mighty because of that bloody thing on your head, and we all know that you're nothing, but a big showoff" Ron shouted loudly

This got the attention of everyone in the house, which made the trio now have an audience. Now some may think it is rude watching a private fight amongst friends, but right now everyone in the house was so bored that this was the best entertainment they've had in a while.

"I did nothing to showoff Ron, I did those things because it was the right thing to do, no one else was doing anything" Harry said

"Big talk from you Potter, you're just an attention seeking brat" Ron said with a sneer

"You take that back Ronald, Harry has never did anything to get fame. His parents died the night he got that scar and became famous. That's not something to celebrate" Hermione said jumping to her boyfriend's defense

Hermione then took Harry's hand knowing that it was still hard for Harry to think about. Ron missed this, but their audience didn't.

"Hermy, you can't be buying into this crap, he's just doing it to get more famous, just like the tournament" Ron said

"I'm not buying into anything since it's the truth and don't call me Hermy" Hermione shouted

"You're a crazy as he is" Ron shouted

"I'm not crazy Ron, and I thought you got passed the whole tournament thing" Harry said

Ron didn't say a thing, but Harry could tell that the redhead wasn't over it.

"You bloody idiot, Harry never wanted to be part of that horrible thing. What did he get out of it, he saw a classmate murdered and the rise of Voldemort" Hermione said

"That's what he say, what's to say that he didn't kill Cedric himself," Ron said

This caused silence, which was very uneasy to everyone.

"So, you think I killed Cedric, well then I guess I should show you what really happened" Harry said softly

Harry pulled out his wand and without really even knowing what he was doing he pointed it to his head and a projection appeared. It showed from the start where Harry saved Cedric from an Acromantula to when Harry brought Cedric's body back. Every horrify detail was displayed nothing was left out. No one heard the gasps when they saw James and Lily appear. Sirius had tears in his eyes seeing his best friend as did Remus. What didn't register was the magic being displayed. Harry was very powerful to be able to project a memory without a use of a Pensieve. When the memory finished Harry lowered his wand.

"Do you need anymore proof" Harry said calmly then left

Hermione followed Harry not even bothering to notice the crowd that watched the whole thing.

Ron sat there not knowing what to say, his friend had suffered something bad and he had to accuse him. He felt low.

The crowd had now parted and were deep in their own thoughts. They now knew what Harry had went through and felt for him. Moody was now really thinking of a training program for the lad and he really didn't care what Dumbledore said otherwise. Tonks, who had a day off was stunned, she couldn't believe what she saw and now knew where her allegiance laid. Sirius was sad that his godson had to go through that and knew that the worse was yet to come, he vowed to himself to be there for Harry and it didn't matter what Dumbledore said or did this marauder wasn't going to be persuaded otherwise. Remus felt about the same as Sirius and vowed the same. Molly feared for the boy she thought of a son and couldn't believe that he had survived something so horrible, she decided then and there to give the boy some happiness and that meant pushing him towards Ginny. Ginny knew Harry was tough and strong, but this blew what she thought of out of the water, she vowed to herself to be the best friend she can be and stand by Harry no matter what. The twins were on the same wave link as their sister and vowed to stand by Harry.

Hermione found Harry sitting in the room that housed Buckbeak, after bowing to the noble animal and have the it bow back she comforted Harry the best she could. She held him tight and told him that she was there for him and would never leave him. Harry looked up and she saw despair in his eyes.

"Harry, we are going to beat Voldemort, you and me" Hermione said firmly

This brought a spark come to life in those green eyes

"We are?" Harry asked

"Yes, I don't care how much we have to study and train, but we'll beat him" Hermione said

Harry nodded

"You're right Hermione, you and I will beat him, we can't lose" he said

Hermione smiled, "Yes Harry, we can't lose"

Harry's trial was a farce, but he sighed as he went with Mr Weasley to the Ministry. When they found out where the trial was going to be held it shocked them. But Mr Weasley led Harry down there and then left him, but not before wishing him luck.

"Harry James Potter, you are charged with using magic in front of a muggle and for being underage and using magic" Cornelius Fudge said

"Minister, may I say something in my defense?" Harry asked

Fudge looked like he was about to deny this request, but Madam Bones, head of the DMLE spoke before he had a chance.

"You may Mr Potter" Madam Bones said

Harry nodded to her then pulled out his wand and did the same thing he did at Grimmauld. He showed his cousin and himself being attacked by Dementors and then how Harry drove them back with a Patronus. After it was done there was silence in the courtroom.

"Mr Potter, I must say that was quite an astound display of power there" Madam Bones said

"I only did it to save not only my life, but my cousin's, who knows about magic" Harry said

Madam Bones nodded

"I learned the Patronus spell my third year because the Dementors have a certain affect on me, they make me remember the night my parents died" Harry said continuing

Gasps were heard at this and madam Bones glared at the Minister for a moment

"All in favor of clearing Mr Potter of all charges say aye?" Madam Bones asked

A resounding Aye was heard and only one Nay, which was from Fudge. Harry was relieved that he was cleared and was about to go when madam Bones asked him to come to her office. Harry was confused by this, but followed. He did ask her if they could let Mr Weasley know the verdict. The gray-haired woman with the monocle nodded and wrote on a piece of parchment then with a wave of her wand had the parchment fold out into a paper airplane. Once that was done with Harry was in madam Bones' office.

"Mr Potter, I've been meaning to talk to you for a while ever since my niece Susan told me about her first year" madam Bones said

Harry blinked, "madam Bones, I would've come if you asked me to, but I never got a letter asking"

"That's something I also wish to discuss too Mr Potter" madam Bones said

"Please call me Harry" Harry said

Madam Bones smiled at the lad

"Then you can call me Amelia when we're in private" Amelia said

Harry nodded

This then began a long talk. Harry told Amelia about his years at Hogwarts as honestly as possible and Amelia wrote it all out with Dicta-quill, which she explained to Harry, who had bad experience with magical quills. Amelia was amazed at what Harry told her and she knew she could trust what the lad was saying since she could by looking in his eyes that it was the truth. Once Harry finished his adventures at Hogwarts including the last year Amelia told him about why he never got a letter from her before.

"It appears Mr Potter that someone has put wards that redirect your mail" Amelia said

"But that doesn't make any sense since I still got mail from Hermione and Ron" Harry said

"The wards can be adjusted to allow certain pieces of mail" Amelia said

"Well, Dumbledore put the wards around my relative's house, he said that they were blood wards" Harry said

"Are you certain he said they were blood wards?" Amelia asked

Harry nodded

"Harry, blood wards are illegal" Amelia said

Harry paled

"Now Harry, you're not in trouble since you didn't cast them, only the caster would be in trouble" Amelia said

Harry nodded feeling relieved

They talked some more and found that they shared some of the same views. Harry was shocked that Amelia knew a lot about the muggle world.

"Harry, unlike some purebloods I like to know both the muggle and magical way since it could help keep me alive" Amelia said

Harry nodded in understand what Amelia said

"Harry, I fear that Dumbledore has certain plans for you, now I'm not sure what they are since the man likes to keep his secrets, but I will do my best to help you in any way I can" Amelia said

This made Harry smile, as his list of trusted adults was small and adding Amelia Bones on was a big score.

"Amelia, whatever help you can provide will be welcomed" Harry said

"Yes, and the first thing I'll do is see if I can clear Sirius Black for you" Amelia said

Harry was happy about this

After that Amelia needed to get back to work and escorted Harry back to the atrium. Harry met Mr Weasley in the atrium and they headed back to Grimmauld Place. Once back Harry pulled Hermione away and into an empty room where he put up a silencing spell and other spells so they could have a private talk.

"Harry, what are you doing, you know that you can't use magic. You just got off charges and what you just did will get you back in that courtroom" Hermione said

Harry hushed her with a kiss, which turned quite passionate. When they broke Harry told her that the house under Fidelius and that it was a pureblood house made the Ministry unable to detect any magic cast there. Hermione as shocked at this and was about to go on a tirade about bigotry, but again Harry hushed her with a kiss.

"Harry, you've really got to stop that or we'll never finish talking" Hermione said though she anything, but mad

"I know, but it is the only way I know how to calm you down quickly" Harry said smirking

Harry then began to tell Hermione about the trial and then his talk with Amelia Bones. Hermione was happy that Harry was cleared and the talk he had with the head of the department of magical law enforcement made her think. She was quite happy that the head of DMLE was on their side.

Dumbledore had a frown on his face as he heard from Arthur Weasley that Harry had a long talk with Amelia Bones. This wasn't going to be good and he had to find a way to persuade Amelia to his thinking. He leaned back as he thought of the prophecy and the need to sacrifice Harry for the greater good. Yes, this will require a lot of thought.

**End of chapter**

**A/N: That's that end of the first chap. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**After the Hug**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

**Chapter 2**

Harry and Hermione sat in the library reading when Ron came in. Since their fight the redhead had been avoiding the two, but decided it was time to make amends. It was time to get things back to normal.

"Hey guys" Ron greeted

Harry and Hermione looked up at him and then went back to work

Ron frowned at this and sat down at the table

"Look Harry, I said some things that I shouldn't have said" Ron began

"Ronald, if you're here to apologize, save it. Harry doesn't have time to waste with your jealousy and pettiness" Hermione said cutting off the redhead's apology attempt

Ron's face slowly turned red

"Stay out of this Hermione, you have no right to tell me that I can't speak with Harry," he said furiously

"I'm his girlfriend Ron, and his only best friend here, so that gives me every right" Hermione said firmly

Ron went red at this

"You're his what?"

"I'm his girlfriend, we became one the day he arrived" Hermione said with pride in her voice

"You backstabber!" Ron shouted loudly

This of course meant they again had an audience thanks to Ron.

"How am I a backstabber Ron?" Harry asked calmly

"You knew I liked her" Ron said

"I did, when did you ever tell me, cause I can't remember" Harry said

Ron didn't say anything and their audience had to agree. Ron had done nothing to show or say that he had feelings for Hermione other than friendly ones, and even those were rare.

"Ronald, I never had feelings for you. I couldn't, you called me names our first year that made me end up in the bathroom with a troll on Halloween" Hermione said, "You argue with me every chance you get and on the things that I know I'm right about. The only thing we have in common is our friendship with Harry and you proved how much of friend you were last year when you turned your back on him. I, on the other hand stood by him when most of the school thought he somehow entered the tournament. I didn't think he was the heir of Slytherin in our second year, but you, you made up excuses to not be around us. This just goes to see how much loyalty you have to your friends. And if that's what your loyalty in a friendship is, then your loyalty in a relationship is probably just as horrible or even worse."

As Hermione said this their audience listened to every word and were shocked by the redhead's lack of loyalty to someone he called his best mate. It made Sirius sick as he'd never been this bad, he stuck by James on everything he did, never wavering. Remus was thinking the same, though he did advise James to be cautious, he never turned his back on his friends, werewolf or not. Molly was very disappointed with her youngest son and already had a lecture ready for him. Ginny shook her head, she knew that Ron was a jealous, greedy, petty person. He'd been like that since they were kids and now he just cost himself the two best friends he'll probably ever have. The twins thought the same.

Ron was seething, he was being told by this bushy haired know-it-all and that wasn't kosher with him. He pulled out his wand ready to hex her when his wand flew out of his hand and into Harry's.

"You're not going to hex Hermione, Ron, not when I'm around" Harry said in a cold tone

Ron then glared at his former friend before stomping off

Ginny apologized for her brother, but Harry and Hermione told her it wasn't necessary since she wasn't the one that caused the problem. The relationship with the three other Weasleys became a strong bond. The twins proved to serious with the topic of taking out Voldemort and put all joking aside, but Harry suggested that they could make things to help them in the war effort. The twins then began to plan with Hermione jumping in with ideas also.

Pretty much everyone in the house shunned Ron and his mother lecturing him every minute didn't help him any either.

Harry found a way to get letters to Amelia by way of house elf, Dobby to be specific. It took Hermione some time to get used to it since she was still on a quest to free all house elves. They had a long talk with Dobby and Hermione found that most house elves were happy with their masters. The ones not happy were the one who get used as target for their master's rage. So Dobby was added in and Dobby asked if Harry would take on Winky, but Harry didn't think he could need two house elves. So Hermione jumped in and took Winky. Winky was hesitant to be with Hermione though after Hermione promised to not free all the elves, but to help them be happy she agreed.

With two house elves on hand Harry and Hermione talked Sirius into having them clean Grimmauld Place. It took very little time with two elves especially with one that had maniac level energy. With the house clean Harry and Hermione focused on studying, not only for their O.W.L's, but on spells they can use against Voldemort.

Dumbledore wasn't pleased with the reports he received from headquarters. Having Ron on the outs with Harry was not part of his plan to keep Harry in check. That and the fact that Harry and Hermione are together. He had nothing against the union, but how could Harry sacrifice himself when he had something to live for. He had to think about this greatly especially with Amelia now in the mix this brought a whole new level of difficulty.

Harry and Hermione found a book on Occlumency and studied it religiously, they hoped to have all their basic shields up before school started, which by the way they were going was pretty possible. They even started learning Legilimency so they could test their shields. Hermione found out just how bad Harry's upbringing was that by the end she had tears in her eyes and holding onto Harry tightly vowing to take revenge on the Dursleys. On the other side Harry saw Hermione's childhood where she had loving parents, but was made fun of by her classmates. This made Harry realize why it was so important for Hermione to trust authority figures because she always relied on them before and also why she buried herself in books, she felt safe there, it was her safe haven.

This also helped not only strengthen their relationship, but help it grow. Harry learned how open up and express his feeling in a health manner, which the Dursleys made sure he was never taught. Hermione began to learn that trust shouldn't be blindly given though she had some experience in this already; it was looking at Harry's memories that made her become less trusting of people with authority.

Their relationship grew to a more what a normal boyfriend and girlfriend relationship is supposed to be. It was this normalcy that kept them ground as they worked to fight their enemies.

One evening there was an Order meeting and Hermione meant to crash it. Her view on authority figures had greatly decreased with Harry's memories and she blamed it all on Dumbledore with the way Harry was treated. She planned on showing the whole Order what Harry went through. She persuaded Harry into her scheme, which didn't take very much as she had very good points and that Harry knew not to stop his girlfriend when she was on a crusade.

"Harry, Hermione, what are you doing here? Get back upstairs now" Molly ordered

"No Mrs. Weasley, Harry and I have something very important to show you" Hermione said firmly

"Whatever Potter has to show can wait, it can't be that important" Snape sneered

Hermione shot a glare at the potions master that stunned everyone

"Harry, if you will" Hermione said

Harry sighed and pulled out his want and performed his projection trick. Everyone in the room saw the horror that Harry had to endure. Harry and Hermione went through his memories beforehand and picked the most horrible to show. They wanted the Order to see what Dumbledore had done. With each memory passing made each adult sick to their stomach and some were furious with a certain person. After it was finished Hermione got their attention.

"We wanted to thank Albus Dumbledore for his _Excellent_ _care_ for the savior of our world" Hermione said sarcastically

Dumbledore felt glares of anger from practically everyone in the room.

"It was for the greater good" he answered

"For who's greater good? Harry's? I don't think so since he was treat terribly. For yours? That is a better answer. You do what you feel like doing and what you feel like doing is hurting my Harry as much as possible. What is your goal any way hope that Harry was so downtrodden that he'd wish for death and then after Voldemort killed him you can swoop in can finish him" Hermione said furiously

Dumbledore's eyes widen as Hermione hit the nail on the head. This of course didn't go unnoticed by the brightest witch of this age.

"You bastard, you planned to martyr my Harry for your own gains. I ought hex you where you stand" Hermione shouted

This of course caused an uproar. Sirius and Remus were very unhappy with the man that they trusted would do something so horrible, and the fact that he'd use the last link they had to their best friends was unspeakable. McGonagall felt ill for having a part in the placement of Harry in that household. She knew that it wasn't right, but led Dumbledore decided like always, but that would end. She was no longer going to follow the man blindly. Certain thoughts that were on the same train were being thought of throughout the table.

Dumbledore could feel his control slipping and he had to do something to keep hold.

"Harry, I apologize for the time you went through, but we must hold together. There is things that I need to tell you" Dumbledore said

"If you're talking about a certain prophecy, then I already know about it. Tell me, were you going to let me know or were planning on saving it before I let myself get killed?" Harry asked coldly

There was gasps heard round the room and Dumbledore paled. His trump card failed.

"The prophecy reads as this" Harry said

"Harry, you mustn't tell them, it must be kept secret" Dumbledore urged

"Don't worry Dumbledore, we plan on only telling those we trust. Will Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Nymphadora Tonks, Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Charlie Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, and Hestia Jones come with us" Hermione said reading from a list she pulled from her pocket.

These people got up ignoring the protest from Dumbledore and left. Harry and Hermione followed them and shut the door, locking it so what was left of the Order could overhear them.

They gathered in the library where they first asked for an oath to keep secret what they were about to tell them. Once the oath was taken Harry told them the prophecy and what they thought it meant and what Dumbledore thought it meant.

"That bastard, he was the one who suggested Lily and James go under the Fidelius" Sirius cursed

"We thought that might've been his intent, both Neville and I are the only ones to fit the prophecy and he hope one of us was attacked and the one that was he hide away til he needed him" Hermione said

"How do you know about Mr Longbottom?" McGonagall asked

"We are in contact with Amelia Bones, she provided us with what we needed, plus she was the one to tell us about the prophecy" Harry said

"So what do we do now?" Charlie asked

"We plan for war, it's on our doorstep and no one has done anything to prepare for it. Hermione and I are studying and practicing every spell we find, but that's all we can do right now. What we need to do is get things in motion" Harry said

Hermione took over from there, "Bill, contact Gringotts, we need to talk to them and hope they can do something to freeze Death Eater accounts. I'm sure there's a way. Tonks, Kingsley, Moody, and Hestia talk with your boss and she will fill you in on what she doing on the Ministry side of things"

"Professor, we need you at Hogwarts and see if you get the other teachers involved, we're going to need them since we're short on allies" Harry said

The group was surprised at how the two teens took control and issued orders to people older than themselves.

"What do you want us to do?" Sirius asked

"Amelia is working on getting you cleared, but what will help if you can talk to her personally" Harry said

"Oh, so what am I going to do, walk up to the Ministry and tell them that I have an appointment with Amelia Bones?" Sirius asked

"No, we thought that one these guys can get you in" Hermione said gesturing to the four aurors in the room

"Alright"

"Sirius, we need you to be careful and not do anything stupid. You and Remus can help the twins create ways to fight Death Eaters" Hermione said

"I'm pretty sure your four creative and devious minds can come up with some interesting ways" Harry said

Remus and Sirius looked at one another and each had a gleam in their eye, which McGonagall was quite familiar with and if they were still in school she'd be on guard.

"Okay, we have the major things out of the way, now we just need a way to communicate with one another to set up meetings" Harry said

After they found a way to communicate each other they adjourned the meeting. Harry and Hermione were the last out and were confronted with an angry headmaster.

"The two of you come with me" Dumbledore commanded

Harry and Hermione followed, but kept their wands close just in case. They followed Dumbledore into bedroom and their headmaster cast some spells to make their conversation private. Hermione took notice of the wand movements.

"I'm very upset that you distrust me Harry" Dumbledore said sadly

"You're upset, you are the one who put Harry in that abusive place" Hermione said glaring at the man she once thought could do no wrong

"I would hold your tongue Ms Granger, or I might reconsider making you a prefect" Dumbledore said

Hermione just shrugged

"Now Harry, I'm displeased at your lack of trust, I've always done what is best for you" Dumbledore said

Hermione snorted

Dumbledore shot her with a glare

"Sir, you never done anything that would be the benefit of my welfare. In fact, Hermione here is the only one that I trust with it" Harry said

"I see then" Dumbledore said then left

"He's planning something Hermione, I know it" Harry said after Dumbledore left

"I agree, we better come up with a counter plan" Hermione said

The couple had many talks with Sirius and with his help they got out and headed to Gringotts. Sirius followed in his Animagus form. Once at Gringotts they were ushered into a private room.

"Mr Potter, we've been expecting you" the goblin at the end of the table said

"Uh, you have" Harry said

"Yes, come sit" the goblin said

"Um this is my girlfriend, Hermione and my godfather Sirius" Harry said

"We know." This shocked the trio. "The goblins have many sources Mr Potter" the goblin said smiling

"So lets get down to business then" the goblin said

The trio sat down

"So what can Gringotts do for you today Mr Potter?" the goblin asked

"Well I guess I want to see my parents will first off" Harry said

The goblin nodded and snapped his fingers. A couple of more goblins entered and began to lay out several stacks of parchment then left afterwards.

"Your parents will was sealed by the Chief Warlock, but we the goblin nation don't always obey what wizards say" the goblin said as he bared his teeth

The goblin handed over the Potter will and Harry took it. Hermione too curious for her own good leaned over to read over Harry's shoulder. Harry sensed that Hermione would do this and moved the parchment enough for his girlfriend to read properly.

According to the will Harry was never to be placed with the Dursleys, in fact the said specifically that he shouldn't be placed there and it had a on who Harry should've gone to. On the list was Sirius, Neville's parents, and McGonagall. Also in the will Harry was to be emancipated on his fifteenth birthday, which had already passed. After signing a few papers Harry was emancipated. After this Harry and Hermione set up plans to help counter whatever Dumbledore had in store. One of the plans was to have Hermione's parents move to a safer location so they wouldn't be used as pawns.

Sirius also reworked his will so that Harry would inherit everything if he died and also cast out a few family members at the same time. Since he was never charged with a crime Gringotts never sealed his vault.

They left Gringotts with big smiles on their faces never knowing that they had talked to the leader of the goblin himself.

Their Hogwarts letters came and Ron was happy that he made prefect, he boast loudly about and even strutted around like Malfoy wearing it. Hermione didn't get hers and the couple knew why. Dumbledore did something. They got their answer by McGonagall by way of their new message system. She told them that she found out that Dumbledore had expelled Hermione, but it didn't state the reason why. The couple were unfazed by this, since they knew that the old man might do this.

The summer went by and when it was time to go back to Hogwarts Harry and Hermione were nowhere to be found. They knew Hermione was expelled, but Harry being gone scared them. Well the ones not in on it. Ron went on about how Harry was a coward and that he was jealous that he was made prefect. The twins and Ginny silenced him with hexes before they even left the headquarters.

At Hogwarts, Harry Potter's absence was well known and during the opening feast there was open tension that was quite tangible. Dumbledore was very unhappy with Harry's vanishing act and after the feast was concluded he spent most of his time trying to find the boy. But he couldn't, he tried Gringotts, hoping the boy had been there to withdraw funds, but the goblins were tight lipped about their clients even when Dumbledore stated that he was Harry magical guardian. He was ignored, which didn't suit the so-called leader of light. His next stop was the Ministry, but again no luck and Amelia threaten him if found Harry and tried anything to kidnap him she'd arrest him. The old man then tried the Granger residence hoping for any luck there, but found the house empty. A chat with the neighbor he found that the Grangers moved away. This of course chilled Dumbledore at the thought of Harry leaving the country. He then tried all of his connections he had in the ICW, but no one was talking or they knew nothing.

Soon Death Eater attacks increased as Voldemort knew that Harry was gone, so he had nothing to fear. He knew Dumbledore didn't have the guts to kill him. Many families were attacked and killed, which then made Hogwarts one of the only safest places to be, aside from the Ministry and Gringotts.

Dumbledore and his Order did their best to fight back, but thanks to Dumbledore's philosophy that meant they were not to kill Death Eaters, but to subdue them and try to redeem them. This didn't suit some of the Order members and they left.

However during this time a new faction arose, no one knew where they came from, but the group was ruthless in dealing with Death Eaters. Death Eaters were killed on sight, never had a chance of redeeming themselves. No one knew who headed this faction or how many there were or even where their base was.

Four years later and the war still raged, but this new faction had the upper hand and was decreasing the number of active Death Eaters. The faction's numbers even grew as more and more as wizards and witches joined up wanting to rid evil forever. Meanwhile Dumbledore's group had decreased to a handful of members who were still loyal to him. Their base Grimmauld Place was taken away three and a half years ago and had to relocated to another property, the Burrow. It was at the Burrow where they found out who was leading this faction.

The Burrow was under attack by Voldemort's forces, it seemed that Voldemort wanted to eliminate the Order before taking on whatever was killing his supporters. The battle raged on with the Death Eaters winning until multiple blasting hexes took down several Death Eaters. The Order members turned to see who cast those spells to find Harry Potter leading the way. Hermione by his side and what appeared to be several Hogwarts students.

"Neville, take your group and head off the Death Eater's escape" Harry said

Neville nodded and led a group off from the main one and blocked the Death Eaters' escape route. After the battle Harry had his healers check out the wounded.

"Harry, my boy, it's so good to see you" Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling

"Dumbledore"

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: What did Harry and Hermione do in those years after they disappeared? Find out in the next and final chap. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**After the Hug**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: final chap.**

**Chapter 3**

Harry and Hermione snuck out the night before Harry was supposed to get on to the Hogwarts Express.

"Are you all packed Harry?" Hermione asked

"Yeah, are you?" Harry asked

Hermione nodded

"Good luck you two" Ginny said

Harry and Hermione turned to find Ginny right behind them.

"Thanks Gin, we'll send you a letter when we're settled" Hermione said

Ginny came over and hugged Hermione and then she hugged Harry

"You two take care of each other" the redhead said

"No worries Gin. With Hermione by my side nothing can go wrong" Harry said smiling

With a final wave goodbye to Ginny the couple left. Sirius was waiting for them by the door.

"Is everything all set?" Sirius asked

"Yeah, we just had to say goodbye to Ginny" Hermione said

"Don't worry, Ginny is a tough girl. She'll be alright" Sirius said

Hermione nodded

"We'd better get going, it's getting late" Harry said

"Right, let me know what's going, okay" Sirius said

"We will Sirius. You hold the line on this side" Hermione said

Sirius nodded and hugged his godson and his girlfriend

"Take of one another" he said

"We will" the couple said

Harry and Hermione left and as soon as they were a ways a way Hermione activated a portkey she had been carrying.

"Hermione, you're here!"

Hermione was engulfed by a hug from her mother before she even had a chance to fall to the ground from the portkey. Harry however wasn't as lucky as he fell on his butt.

"Let me lend you a hand Harry" Mr Granger said

"Thanks sir" Harry said

"No problem, the ladies seem to be busy" Mr Granger said

Hermione and her mom were still hugging each other as he said this

"Daddy" Hermione squealed as she released her mom and leapt at her dad

Her father opened his arms wide and enclosed them as soon as he felt his little girl wrap her arms around him.

"Hey there my little bunny" Mr Granger said smiling

"Daddy, don't call me that" Hermione said pouting

"Why not, you've always liked it when I called you that?" Mr Granger asked

"Not in front of my boyfriend" Hermione said

Mr Granger turned around to Harry and his brain went into high gear. Like every father that has a girl they began plotting their 'hurt my little girl' speech. But that would have to wait as Mrs. Granger nudge him out of the way to pull Harry into a hug.

This is when Harry learned where Hermione learned her hugging technique. Like mother, like daughter.

After the hugs and glares were spread around Harry and Hermione got settled. They had a room next to each other, which had an adjoining door. Mr Granger wasn't with this arrangement. But that would have to wait since it was still nighttime and they had to get some sleep.

"So mom, are you and dad settled in?" Hermione asked

It was morning and they were all gathered around the table enjoying breakfast. Mr Granger was glaring at Harry over his paper every once and a while.

"Yes we are. Dan quit glaring at the poor lad" Mrs. Granger said scolding her husband

Dan was pouting, but the paper hid it.

"Sorry Harry dear, but Dan is being the overprotective father right now" Mrs. Granger said

"It's alright ma'am, I've faced worst" Harry said

"Please call me Emily, since we're going to be family" Emily said smiling

"MOM!" Hermione shouted blushing bright red

Dan's hands gripped the paper tighter

"Really honey, I knew you and Harry would get together. He was the only boy that you talked about not to mention the only boy that was in your letters home" Emily said

"I mentioned Ron too" Hermione said trying to defend herself

"Only in passing" Emily said

Hermione looked at Harry trying to convey some message. Harry smiled at her knowingly. She nodded.

"How sweet, you two can already communicate without a word" Emily said cheerfully

Harry and Hermione jumped, they were not used to someone watching them while they did this. Dan looked over his paper and arched an eyebrow at the two teens.

"Uh, mom what do you mean?" Hermione asked

"Oh honey, reading your partner without words is what many married couples hope for. But that usually doesn't happen until they've been together for a very long time" Emily said

"But we've been doing this sort of thing since our first year" Harry said

"You have?" Emily asked shocked

"Yeah, well if you've been in as many life-threatening situations as Hermione and I have been in then it just came naturally" Harry said then took a sip of orange juice

"What kind of life-threatening situations?" Dan asked looking up from his paper

Harry gulped and looked at Hermione. One look from her face he knew that she never told her parents what really had been going on during her time at Hogwarts.

"Um, well you see sir" Harry began

"Daddy, I didn't tell you or mom anything because I knew you'd take me away and I couldn't leave Harry all-alone" Hermione said jumping in interrupting Harry

"Alright, why don't we finish our breakfast then you two have some explaining to do" Emily said in stern tone

They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence. When the dishes were cleaned they headed into the living room. Dan and Emily sat on the couch and Harry took the chair with Hermione squeezing right in with him. Dan and Emily looked each other at this.

"We do this all the time in school" Hermione said as an explanation

"Okay, now tell us what is going on?" Dan asked

Harry and Hermione began with their adventure in their first year then continued with every year afterwards. They were trading off part seamlessly that it like one person talking with two voices. They highlighted each other's accomplishments while downplaying their own. When they talked about Ron's part in the adventure it was exactly what he did. Neither boasted about what they did, only saying that if they hadn't done anything then evil would've won. When Harry finished with what he went through during the third task of the tournament and what happened in the graveyard Hermione was squeezing Harry's hand hard. Once they were finished they waited for the Grangers' reactions.

"Give me one bloody good reason why I should just take you away from this?" Dan asked holding back his temper

"Because you can't dad, I'm connected with Harry and I would never abandon him. I couldn't, no matter what" Hermione said

Dan looked ready to jump up and start yelling, but Emily had a good hold of his hand.

"What are your plans?" Emily asked

"Emily, you can't be serious" Dan said

"Hermione has never done anything that has made us doubt her or distrust her in anyway Dan. I want to see if they have any plan at all" Emily said

Dan frowned

"We plan to train Mrs. Granger. Hermione and I will train for however long it will take to defeat Voldemort and his followers. We have allies. Amelia Bones is the head of their police and we also have a professor working with us and others too, including my own godfather" Harry said

"The one that was in prison" Dan said

"Dad, he was never convicted" Hermione said

Dan still wasn't very happy with all this

"Sir, I promise you that I'll always protect Hermione, no matter what. She is my life" Harry said

Dan could see that the young man was quite serious and knew that there was no chance of him winning this without losing a daughter and angering his wife.

"I'm holding you to that Harry" Dan said

Their training began simple enough. They started a physical regiment since they knew that Death Eaters were mostly purebloods and they would never stoop down to something as labor intensive as exercise. Dan and Emily join in on this since they wanted to connect more with their daughter and it also gave them a way to learn more about Harry also. Harry and Hermione also worked on looking up spells that could help them in fights. As they trained they found that someone bound Harry's core.

"We need to find a way to break this without hurting you Harry" Hermione said

"You'll find a way Hermione, I know you will" Harry said and kissed his girlfriend

Hermione smiled

When Hermione did find a way they performed it right a way. Harry was in excruciating pain the whole time. He was also bound to the bed to stop form hurting himself. Hermione had tears in her eyes as she watched her true love go through this. She stayed with Harry that night just to make sure he was alright. Dan wasn't happy about them sharing a bed, but Emily gave him a good glare and threaten him with the couch.

The next morning Harry awoke feeling a lot better and with his beautiful girlfriend in the same bed with him.

"Morning beautiful" Harry said

Hermione smiled

"Morning"

The pair's training continued and when they heard that Hogwarts was to be shut down because of the escalating war. This was the chance that the pair was waiting for. McGonagall had keep them updated on what has been going around Hogwarts and she had a list for them that made up all the students that stood by Harry and Hermione.

Neville was wiping his brow as he worked in the greenhouse that was on the Longbottom property. That's when he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Neville"

Neville turned around to find Harry and Hermione standing before him.

"Harry, Hermione"

"Hello Neville" Hermione said

The three then chatted a bit as the filled Neville in on what they have done when they had not arrived at Hogwarts. When they asked him to join them he jumped at once.

Their next stop was Bones manor where Amelia was waiting for them.

"Hello Harry, Hermione it's good to see you two" Amelia greeted

"Hello Amelia, you look well" Harry said

"Yes, and you two look quite fit I must say" Amelia said

"We've been training for some time and now as you know we are recruiting" Hermione said

Amelia nodded

"Auntie, you wanted to see me?" Susan asked

This began a conversation with Amelia giving her niece, Susan permission to join Harry and Hermione's fighting group. Susan's eyes brighten when she heard that Neville was already on board. The other three didn't miss the look in Susan's eyes at the mention of Neville's name. After that the made couple made their way to a house that looked like a chess rook.

"Who lives here?" Harry asked

Hermione shrugged

A blond haired girl who without even a preamble agreed to join them met them. This shocked the couple, but decided to think about it much later. They made many more visits over the course of a couple weeks to former Hogwarts students. They visited Harry's old Quidditch team and the rest of their old house. Not to mention other houses.

Their most interesting meet was one with two Slytherins. According to McGonagall the two Slytherins were considered outcasts in their own house. Neither of them believed in the whole pureblood supremacy thing.

Once they had gathered their recruits they began training them in the most grueling training that was ever created. It was basically like a muggle boot camp with magic. Harry and Hermione pushed all of the recruits to the limits. Their reason for this is that they wanted to have the advantage when it comes to fighting Voldemort. None of the so-called dark lord's minions were really trained for combat. They were just trained to cause mayhem and spread terror.

Their first mission was to take down a Death Eater safe house. It went off without a hitch and there was a big celebration for a successful mission, but knew that there would be tougher ones ahead. Soon more Death Eater attack came and thanks to some good intelligence thanks to Mad-Eye Moody. This new group was able to stop them. Their philosophy in fighting was a dead Death Eater was a redeemed Death Eater. Though they did let a few live to report to their master.

Four years later and this in faction as they were called since no one knew what to call them, which was fine with them since they really didn't wanted to be called anything. They got word of a new attack. The attack was against the Order's new meeting spot, the Burrow. When they arrived they immediately got to work.

"Neville, take your group and head off the Death Eater's escape" Harry commanded

Neville nodded and led a group off from the main one and blocked the Death Eaters' escape route. After the battle Harry had his healers check out the wounded.

"Harry, my boy, it's so good to see you" Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling

"Dumbledore"

Dumbledore frowned as he noticed that Harry took no interest. Once the Death Eater attack was neutralized Harry and his group began to leave.

"Harry, my boy" Dumbledore said

Harry sighed

"What do you want old man?" he asked exasperately

"I would like to know where you've been and what you've been doing" Dumbledore said

Harry turned to most of his group, "go back to base, we'll be back in a few minutes"

"Sir"

Once Harry's group was gone all that was left was Harry, Hermione, Neville, Susan and Luna. The five waved their wands and conjured five comfortable chairs. This shocked the members of the Order. They never saw anyone, but Dumbledore do that kind of magic before and with such ease.

"Shall we get this over with, I need get back home" Harry said in a business-like tone

Dumbledore and the Order sat down on the chairs that Dumbledore conjured. Though they were more cruder than the others and Dumbledore's.

"What have you been up to my boy?" Dumbledore asked again

"Oh, not much, training taking out Death Eaters, recruiting. That sort of thing" Harry said causally

"I see" Dumbledore said

"Yeah, now that you know what I've been up to then we can leave" Harry said

"Now Harry, we have an opportunity to join forces and end this war" Dumbledore said

Harry looked at Hermione with a look that clearly said, 'is this guy out of his mind?' Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes, now that we are together we can work together" Dumbledore said pleasantly

Neville snorted

"I don't see what's so funny Mr Longbottom?" Dumbledore said

"It's Lord Longbottom, Dumbledore" Neville said

Dumbledore gulped, he knew that if Neville had taken hold of his inheritance than that meant Harry had probably done the same.

"I know what you're thinking Dumbledore and yes, I claimed what was rightfully mine" Harry said as he showed of the Potter ring

"I guess I shouldn't hide mine either" Hermione said

Hermione moved her hand to show off her ring that held the Potter coat of arms. This shocked that Order and enraged a certain redhead.

"You just had to take her" Ron Weasley shouted as he ran towards Harry with his fist at the ready. Ron never got within range as Neville got up and blocked Ron's attempted. Neville slammed a fist into the redhead's nose and the redhead fell to the ground with a thud.

"I must apologize Ronald, but dear Neville takes his body guarding responsibilities quite serious" Luna said in her usual airy tone

Ron muttering something unflattering about Luna and he was then lifted off his feet by Neville.

"Apologize to the Lady Longbottom" Neville growled

This caused another shock to the Order.

"Yes Luna is Lady Longbottom, but so am I" Susan said showing off her ring

"Yes, and you all know that since Neville and I are heads of Ancient and Noble houses we are entitled to two wives, but I'm happy with just the one" Harry said as he smiling at Hermione. Hermione returned the smile.

"Well now that you know what we've been up to we must be going. Neville let the prat go, he's not worth it" Hermione said

Neville growled, but tossed Ron aside like a piece of garbage. The five left with a silent pop.

Harry sweated heavily as he faced off against Voldemort. The two were dueling in Diagon Alley. Both were exchanging deadly spell at one another.

"Come now Potter, you're only delaying the inevitable" Voldemort said

"Shut it Tom" Harry growled

Voldemort sneered as he shot off another killing curse. Harry rolled away from the green light and fired off three spells that Hermione found for him to use. He smiled inwardly as he thought of his wife. She was pregnant with their first child and that was why she wasn't with him now.

"It's over Tom" Harry said

"Big words for you Potter, I'm immortal" Voldemort crowed

"You only think that Tom, I've destroyed your anchors" Harry said

For the first time during the fight Harry could see Voldemort scared.

"You lie" Voldemort said

"Let's test the theory then" Harry said smirking

Voldemort hesitate, and it was that hesitation that Harry used to cast the spell that would hopefully kill Voldemort. In an intricate wand motion and ancient incantation a blue light erupted from Harry's wand hitting Voldemort in the chest. Voldemort reeled back and then his magically made body evaporated leaving just his robes and wand. Harry fell to his knees panting. The spell took a lot out of him and he didn't know if he had anything left.

"Well done my boy"

Harry looked up to see Dumbledore stride forth like he was the conquering hero. With the old wizard was what was left of the Order.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Harry spat out

Dumbledore frowned, "I'm here so we can rebuild the wizarding world"

Harry snorted as he put his hand in his pocket and squeezed a galleon shaped coin. Soon the Diagon Alley was filled with Harry's army, all at the ready.

Dumbledore looked around and saw that he was surrounded and frowned.

"Amelia, you may do the honors" Harry said

Amelia stepped forward and cleared her throat.

"Albus Dumbledore, you're charged with child neglect, stealing of funds, binding a magical core"

"Really Amelia" Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling

"Save it Dumbledore, you have no one else to protect you" Harry said now standing up

Dumbledore sighed, "very well Harry, but I won't go quietly"

Harry said nothing and got in a battle stance. Hermione waved her wand a shielding wards were put up. Dumbledore started off the fight and threw several spells hoping to distract Harry. Harry just waved his wand and all the spells bounced off an invisible barrier. This stunned Dumbledore, he didn't think Harry had enough magic to put up much of a fight against him.

"Surprised old man" Harry said smirking

Dumbledore was, but he wasn't known as one of the greatest wizards of all time for nothing. He began to throw every spell he knew had Harry. Harry either countered them or dodged them.

Meanwhile in the crowd Snape watched the battle with annoyance. He was waiting for an opening to hit Harry with a spell, but the boy was proving to quite good at being defensive. But that didn't stop the potions master. He pulled out his wand and was about to fire off a dark curse when he was hit.

Neville was watching the fight like everyone else, but was also watching the Order just on case they tried something. He spotted the greasy bastard and acted quickly. He pulled out his wand and fired off a spell that he wanted to use on the greasy one for a long time. This of course stopped the fight when they heard Snape's scream.

"Harry, stop this at once" Dumbledore said

"Why should I, Neville probably had a very good reason for doing what he did" Harry said

Dumbledore was stunned, that's when he realized that he couldn't win this fight and tossed his wand to the ground.

Dumbledore was sentenced to the Dementor's kiss along with his pet Death Eater Snape. The Death Eaters that were captured during the war were sentenced also. They also were showed no mercy as they were kissed too. The rest of the Order went back to their normal lives. The Weasleys went back to the Burrow and were never heard of anymore.

The wizarding world went through a huge change with Amelia Bones leading it as the new Minister of Magic. Though many wanted Harry to take the job, Harry declined and pushed Amelia into the job.

Neville, Luna and Susan Longbottom had several children. Luna had three, two girls that took after their mother and a son that looked like Neville. Susan had four, twin girls and twin boys.

Ginny became a Quidditch star and was starting Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. She was offered the position by the owner, Harry Potter.

Fred and George's joke shop was popular worldwide and their side business of making weapons for aurors were a hit not only in Britain, but America too.

McGonagall took over as headmistress of Hogwarts and couldn't wait for the new Longbottoms and Potters to come.

Sirius became the head of the DMLE mainly because Amelia couldn't think of anyone better for the job.

As for Harry and Hermione, they had three children. All three were girls and Hermione was pregnant with their fourth one. Both were hoping that it was a boy. Yes, the world had changed after that hug in Grimmauld Place.

**The End**

**A/N: I can't believe how long it took me to finish this chap up. My god it felt like forever. I'm sorry if the ending is crappy. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
